prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor of the 15 Warriors
Summary Gokai Silver has his Gokai Buckle linked to the treasure chest by Navi; thus giving him remote access to his Ranger Keys. In exchange, Gai prepares lunch for the crew, much to Doc's dismay. Meanwhile, after recovering from his depression from the Arumadon incident, Waruzu Giru returns to the Gigant Horse main bridge and sends down Action Commander Worian. When Worian uses his fishing rod to steal the souls of people, Gokai Green and Gokai Silver intervene; however, Gokai Green has difficulty fighting the Gormin Sailors before Gokai Silver steps in to save him. The other Gokaigers arrive on the scene, and the main five change into the Go-ongers. Gokai Silver, however, has trouble deciding between Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver. Then while Gokai Silver daydreams about meeting the Go-on Wings, both Ranger Keys merge into one, giving him the ability to become both warriors. While he engages Worian in battle, Gokai Green begins to feel less confident. Suddenly, Worian fires a blast toward Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink rushes to take the hit. Worian then fishes out the souls of the Gokaigers except Gokai Green and Gokai Silver before disappearing, leaving four of them in a catatonic state. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Doc and Gai have a heated exchange of words, which causes Gai to leave the bridge. Doc tells Navi he feels uncomfortable with Gai taking over as the crew's chef, but Navi explains to him that Gai merely looked at Doc's recipe book and improved on it. Doc then has a change of heart and runs to assist Gokai Silver in battling Worian. Gokai Green tells Gokai Silver to use the powers of the 15 Ranger Keys of the sixth heroes; all of which eject from Gokai Silver's buckle. As Gokai Green keeps Worian occupied, Gai - in a dream sequence - attempts to persuade the sixth heroes to lend him their powers. After much hesitation, the Ranger Keys merge to form the Gold Anchor Key, which transforms Gokai Silver into Gold Mode. He quickly overwhelms Worian with his upgraded abilities before finishing him off with the Final Wave Gokai Legendream; thus restoring the souls of the other four Gokaigers, as well as the other victims. A furious Waruzu Giru once again lapses into unconsciousness before Insarn revives Worian. Gokaioh and Goujyu Rex arrive on the scene to double-team the Action Commander before Goujyu Rex changes into Goujyujin and destroys him with the Goujyu Triple Drill Dream. While having dinner, the Gokaigers discover through the latest intergalactic newspaper that a Z=100,000 bounty has been placed on Gai, while Doc's bounty remains at Z=5,000. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Jun Ikeda Gai Ikari/GokaiSilver * Akio Suyama Worian (voice)